Getting caught
by Mad Steph
Summary: Just another one of those fluffy dharma one shot fics THE LAFLEURS


**A/N:** I am working on the next chapter of my WIP, but I'm left France for England yesterday and I wrote this quick little one shot on the Eurostar, just thought I would share it with you guys.

It's nothing special, just unecessary fluff, lol.

Feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

"You can't be serious ?!" she said incredulous.

"Why not, pumpkin?" he mocked.

"Because, James, someone will see us," she pointed out.

"Nonsense, there's not a soul around," he said as he splashed some water in her direction. He was waist deep in the ocean, and she was standing on the beach, determined not to move an inch.

"When has skinny dipping, in broad daylight, might I add, ever been a good idea?" she asked.

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Blondie, where's your fun side?" he wondered out loud.

"I was born without one. I don't do skinny dipping, never have, never will," she said flatly.

"You have never skinny dipped?" his voice full of disbelief, she nodded. "But you grew up in Miami!"

"Where they also sell bathing suits," she retorted. "Getting in the water bare naked is just not my thing, I guess."

"How can it not be your thing," he stressed. "You're into tying each other up and all sorts of kinky stuff like that, how can swimming in the nude not be your thing?"

"I only do those things for you," she said almost shyly.

"C'mon, Julie, live a little," he said mischievously. "You'll enjoy it."

"I'm not getting naked, James," she said firmly.

"Where's your rifle wielding sense of adventure disappeared to, huh?" he asked as he quickly got out of the water and walked in her direction.

"Don't you dare come near me La Fleur," she warned him.

"Why not, Princess?"

"I swear if you touch me and get me wet, I'm going to …"

"Gonna what exactly, sugar," he taunted.

"I've tasered you before, James, I'm more than capable of doing it again," she threatened.

He wrapped his dripping wet arms around her body, held her close and planted a moist kiss on her cheek.

"James!" she said angrily.

"You're going in, darling, whether you like it or not, dressed or not," he stated as he picked her up like a knight would his damsel in distress, except that here the damsel had not been in need of any rescuing. Juliet tried to wriggle her way out of his grasp, but he had a firm grip on her. He walked straight into the ocean, she squealed slightly as the cool water seared through her clothes and reached her skin.

He let her go, allowing her to stand once they were chest deep into water, but he kept a hand on her waist, "Now doesn't that make you feel better?"

"I hate you," she said, looking at him straight into the eyes with her death glare.

"Oh, no, you don't," he chanted.

"Oh, yes, I do," she chanted back.

He put his other hand on her waist too, and pulled her up close against his torso, and smiled, showing off his dimples, the best he possibly could and leaned in to kiss her softly on the mouth. She tried to resist the urge and the need building up inside her to deepen the kiss herself, but under his insistence, her attempt at resistance was doomed from the get go.

"Say you love me," he whispered hoarsely into her ear the moment he broke the kiss.

"I love you," she muttered.

"Again," he demanded.

"I love you, James Ford," she said louder.

He let both his hands slide down her back and rest on her backside as her arms snaked up behind his neck. He picked her up again, but this time she didn't put up a fight, instead she readily wrapped her legs around his middle as he carried her back to the beach.

He put her down on the sand delicately and lay down on top of her, he kissed her again, but this time it was rougher and more passionate as he sneaked his hands under her blouse to unhook her bra.

He quickly and expertly undid all her front buttons, she shivered as he glided his fingers all over her body, his touch was electrifying. He started to kiss her neck, her collarbone, and continued his way down her body.

She moaned appreciatively, he knew exactly where to touch her and when. He was not her first lover, but he was the first man she had ever felt this way with, when they made love they became one, never before had she felt that way.

As he continued his trail of kisses downwards, her hands found their way to his back, she drew him in closer, grazing his skin slightly with her nails –just the way he liked it.

"Ahem," someone interrupted them.

James looked up to see who had had the audacity to disturb them and saw Miles standing there, with his walkie in his hand. Juliet gasped in horror and mortification.

"What the hell do you want?" James grunted angrily.

"I'm sorry, boss. You weren't answering to your walkie and we have a situation at the Orchid," Miles explained.

"Son of a bitch," James cursed. "This better be serious. Go wait for me at the van, I'll be there in a minute."

Miles strolled off into the jungle, leaving Juliet and James alone again. He quickly started retrieving his clothes from the ground and got dressed; Juliet was already buttoning her blouse up.

"I told you something like this would happen," she stated more of less condescendingly.

"It's the risk of getting caught that makes it all the more exciting, sweetheart," he chuckled. "Unfortunately, that also means that there is a chance that someone might actually walk in on you."

She smiled at him, "At any rate, it was fun. At least while it lasted."

He walked over to her and whispered into her ear suggestively, "It's only a rain check, I'll make it up to you later."

He kissed her sweetly before adding, "See you at home later?"

She nodded as she watched him wander off into the jungle.

James quickly reached the place where Miles had parked the van.

"I thought you said it was an emergency," Sawyer said noticing Miles was just standing there. "Get your ass in the van, already."

"Just waiting for you," Miles defended himself. "Oh and by the way, boss. Congrats, you scored big time on that one." He winked and whistled.

James slapped him sharply on the back of the head, "Don't you dare tease her with this story, ever, you hear me?"

"Yes, boss," Miles said promptly as he settled behind the wheel of the car.

Sawyer went around to the passenger side, with a grin on his face, he was fully aware of just how lucky he was.


End file.
